


Trailer Talk

by irena_adler



Category: Numb3rs (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Did Not Happen, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Rob and David discuss fan fiction.(This is kind of my answer to all the D/C fic :) )





	Trailer Talk

 

**Trailer Talk--**

Rob Morrow set down his book on Special Relativity and took off his glasses.He rubbed his forehead where a headache had set in.The book was interesting, but slow going and yesterday’s night shoot had lasted well into today.

He looked over at his costar sprawled on the couch of his trailer, reading one of Alimi’s comic books.Rob was amused to see that David held the comic lightly and turned the pages carefully, just like Alimi would want.

Putting his glasses back on, Rob allowed himself to gaze at David.He was not Rob’s usual type.With that slim boyish body and primped hair, Rob would probably have passed David by on the street without a second glance.But put David’s personality inside that body … he was crazy, intense, silly, animated, clever and that all shone out of those big brown eyes and made him irresistible.Rob certainly hadn’t been able to resist long.David had made his interest in Rob clear to him from the day they’d met.Their show hadn’t even premiered before they were lovers.

 

David Krumholtz felt Rob’s eyes on him.He looked up and smiled.“So that brainy book was too much for you?”

“Naw,” Rob said, “just taking a break.”Then to prove it, he picked the book up again and began to read.

Setting his comic down gently - Alimi would never let him borrow another if this one had even a crease - David turned over on the couch and watched Rob read. _God, the man is gorgeous._ He was everything that David desired – those strong arms, muscular legs, incredible ass, piano-player’s hands.When Rob had arrived on set the first day, all beefed up and ready to be an FBI guy, David had stumbled through the introduction, while his brain went _boing_ , _boing_ , _boing_.Then he discovered that Rob was smart, thoughtful, sweet, intense, patient, and warm.Just one of Rob’s sunlight smiles and David was hooked.

Their first time in bed had been more than wonderful and it had just gotten better.David felt his body awakening from the thought of what those soft lips and strong hands could do to him.Not to mention Rob’s firm ass and hard cock.

Warmth began to spread across David’s body and he said, “Rob?”

“Hmm?” Rob said, not looking up from his book.

“Do you know anything about fan fiction?”

Rob set down his book and frowned.“What kind of fiction?”

“Fan fiction.You know, where fans of, say, a TV show, write their own stories about the characters.”

Rob nodded.“I heard about it during Northern Exposure.”

“Did you know that a lot of it is downright pornographic?”

“Krummy,” Rob laughed.“You have been spending way too much time on the Internet.”

David sat up and smiled.“Maybe so.But I discovered an interesting thing the other day that I was just waiting for the right moment to spring on you.”

Rob raised his eyebrows.“What’s that?” 

“A large proportion of the stuff written about the show, the sexy stuff, is Don and Charlie.”

“Don and—“Rob wrinkled his nose.“Eww, that’s sick.They would never do that.”

“I know that and you know that and the show’s writers know that but there’s obviously something there …”

Rob set his book aside, concern etched on his face.“Are you saying that our … relationship is coming through on the screen?”

“Maybe in an unconscious way.”David shrugged.

“This is not good,” Rob groaned.“Damn, I thought I was a better actor than that.”

David slid to the end of the couch near Rob.As usual, he’d brought up the subject all wrong and gotten Rob worried which was not at all the emotion he wanted.He placed his hand on Rob’s knee.

“Don’t worry about it,” David said.“They pair up everyone on screen.Even Larry and Charlie.”

“Ewww …” Rob objected.“I don’t know which is worse.But the image of you and Peter … that’s something I could have done without.”

“Yeah, me too.But with Don and Charlie, I think what the fans did is take the two most hottest men on the show and put them together.”David let his hand slide slowly up and down Rob’s thigh.

Rob smiled his searing smile, which still did crazy things to David’s insides.“So you’re claiming that you’re hotter than Alimi or Dylan?”

“In certain circles, yes.”David said.He knew that he was far less studly than all the FBI actors, but he did have his own fans.

“Oh, in the math geek circles?”Rob teased.

“Those and more,” David said with a touch of pride.It was nice to be a sex symbol, most of the time.

“I see,” Rob said, blatantly sweeping David’s body with his eyes.“No accounting for taste.”

David smirked.Rob had made it abundantly clear in the last year and a half that David was definitely to his taste, maybe not for just his body but for the whole package.

“This fan fiction is mostly wish fulfillment anyway,” David said.

“Wish fulfillment,” Rob said, his eyes warm.“Who’s wish?”

“Mine, for one.”David smiled.This was much more the reaction he was hoping for.

“Hmm,” Rob said, running one long finger down David’s cheek.“Are you telling me that you want to play ‘Don & Charlie’?”

David’s smile grew wider.“Oh yeah.”

“Kinky boy,” Rob said, standing up slowly and stretching.

“But only if you promise to use the handcuffs.”

Rob grinned and moved to the couch.He took hold of David’s shoulders and pushed him flat on his back then lay on top of him.“Very kinky,” Rob said, rubbing his body against David’s in the way that David could never get enough of.

David ran his hands over Rob’s back and down his ass.He could feel Rob’s erection through his jeans and it was fully awake just like his own.“Feels like I’m not the only kinky boy,” he murmured.

Rob’s mouth came closer but not close enough yet.“Definitely gonna be me fucking you this time.Don would without a doubt be a top.”

“And Charlie would be a bottom, but a pushy bottom.”

“So how would that be different than you?”

“Sometimes I’m a pushy top.”

Rob laughed.He had come near enough and David closed the gap and met his lips.Rob responded by pressing David back to the couch, his mouth devouring David’s.

Rob’s mouth kissed its way down David’s neck.David gripped Rob’s ass and ground their cocks together. 

“Fuck me, big brother,” David said huskily. 

Rob smiled into David’s neck. “Now where did I put my handcuffs …”

 


End file.
